A challenge in the field of DNA assembly is to take a set of double-stranded DNA sequence fragments, and stitch them together in the proper order and proper orientation to yield a single, potentially circular, assembled DNA sequence. These DNA sequence fragments are often referred to as “parts” in the synthetic biology lexicon, especially when the fragments are each associated with a particular biological function, such as a promoter, a coding sequence, a terminator, etc. For the purposes of j5, “parts” simply refer to generalized DNA sequences.
Prior art FIG. 1A depicts a prior art DNA assembly. The DNA assembly starts with 8 non-degenerate (non-repeated) composite biological parts (shown at the bottom of the figure): a vector backbone, 5 protein coding sequences (orfA to orfE) with upstream ribosome binding sites (RBS), a terminator, and a promoter. These 8 parts are assembled into the target expression vector, shown at the top of FIG. 1A. Note that in this particular example, the same terminator and promoter parts were used twice to achieve the target expression vector.